


First Kiss

by DanteDamian



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first person POV, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteDamian/pseuds/DanteDamian
Summary: It finally happened and Yuri can’t believe it.(Written in Yuri’s pov)





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my friend Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+friend+Mari).



> I hope this small fic will brighten up your day!  
> I wanted to practice writing in first person so I hope it turned out okay for others to read.

Sweet.

Not sweet like strawberries, more like a bitter sweet you would taste from drinking a cappuccino with at least three sugar cubes stirred and melted with the bitter drink.

Soft.

Unlike expectations it was soft and gentle, yet I could feel the longing and passion coming from the one opposite from me.

Heart pounding and hands shaking.

That’s what my body did in response, in satisfaction — yet still remaining tense. It wasn’t as if it felt bad; on the contrary it felt amazing, something I have never had experienced before.

 

I don’t know how it happened, I don’t know how we got here, and I don’t mind it. It was peaceful even though my hands were sweating like crazy as they were held, gently by big strong hands that seemed to be the perfect fit for my long slender hands. In the end it might also have been those big strong hands that were sweating the most of the bunch, perhaps both our hands reacted the same, making it less embarrassing and rather sweet.

At first I didn’t dare to close my eyes, afraid that it would be a lie, yet I failed as soon as I felt the touch, melting so sweetly at the warmth he shared with me in such a small gesture.

 

Small gesture.

Not to me, not a small gesture to me at all as this brought peace to my mind after such a long time of uncertainty, hopelessness and fear. This small gesture made me feel secure and yet still doubtful— could this all be a dream? An accident? A trick of my own mind? All I could do was hope for the best. Hope that this would solve everything, answer all the questions I had for us; hope that the rush that I feel as we had placed our lips against each other’s is something that wouldn’t fade, not even over a thousand times.

A thousand times.

I want more than that. I want to feel like this so many more times, I want to have his lips against mine infinitely and more. This feeling he gives me, not only with his lips but as well with his look, his touch, his smell, his existence; I never want to lose it.

 

In such a little time it felt like I could concur the world, that I had figured out why we exist on this earth, all that by just a simple kiss. A simple kiss that came out of nowhere, or well, maybe it wasn’t such a surprise after all; it had to happen sometime. Only I had imagined it to go differently though, I always thought that I would be the one to take the step but then again, he always was more straight forward than me, how does he do that? How can he be so stoic and yet be the one to confirm my feelings for him? At first I didn’t think much of it when he grabbed my hand as he had done so before as friends but now I’m wondering if he ever held my hand as “just a friend”. Could it be that he had been planning this all along and that I just simply joined?

 

I don’t mind never knowing the answer to that.

All that I want right now is for this to be forever, enjoying every single bit as long as possible. He was the one to take that away from me though as he pulled away and looked at me with a slight daze, parted lips and beautifully blush kissed cheeks.

 

“I like you, Yura.” Otabek finally said.


End file.
